Talk:Barney Calhoun
Barney in Episode 2 After the final battle againts the striders, when Gordon enters the base, the rebels congratulate the player. When listening carefully, you can hear Barney say "good job Gordon". When you have subtitles on, you see the line coloured blue, the same colour of Barney's lines in HL and Episode 1 Hm, Interesting. Maybe a flashback or something? -FrankWellington. A lot of people have mentioned this and speculate whether Barney is in Ep. 2 or not. In ep. 1, you send Barney on a train like ten minutes before you get on your get-away train with Alyx. Since Alyx and Gordon survived the citidel blast, I would imagine Barney and his train survived, since he got a head start. Most of Ep. 2 is spent en route to white forest base, which is why Barney isn't seen in the game. I think that he survived and made it to the base, which is why you can hear him at the end of the strider battle. I really don't think that his voice was in there by accident- I'm sure someone would have caught that and took it out if it wasn't supposed to be in there. -jclfJanet OR it was just used as a filler instead of makeing another line. SuperMario2 13:46, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Possibly it was just the fact that Barney is a Standalone character so he deserves a different color ( Or colour for you Limeys) This is not Sarcasm Barney Calhoun 17:22, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Some believe that Barney had left with Judith to the Borealis the moment he got to White Forest and that his subtitle colors are just reused for another resistance member.````SteamN09 December 8, 2013 Article This articles should be rewritten chronologically, with the Blue Shift events mentioned before any HL2 reference. I should do it, I know... Klow 00:18, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, mate! You should do it. Can you make it through alive? Go! Save the page!!!!.....Plus Barney still owes me a b33r. --Doctor Hax 17:30, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Truth About Aliens I think it's unfair to call him a paranoid conspiracy theorist for believing in aliens and government conspiracies when both of those things are very real in Half-Life. It sounds like we're making character judgments based on the world that we live in, not the world that he lives in. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 07:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Relevant. Actually we don't really know who knows what exactly in Black Mesa, so yeah that section should be more neutral, as we don't know what knew Barney. Klow 11:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Before the Black Mesa Incident only certin scintists knew of Xen and teleporter technology. Other then that no one else knew. "They say it was hauled from the Challenger Deep, but I'm sure that thing never swam in terrestrial water until a week ago!" SuperMario2 13:54, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Other playable character talking? In the notes section, it says that he's "one of only two playable characters in the series to be heard speaking", as Gordon never talks, did Shephard ever speak during Opposing Force? If he did, I never heard it. TheDesertFox 16:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :Adrian Shepard never did speak in OpFor... At least from what I can tell... Perhaps they are speaking of one of the characters in "Half-Life: Decay". Although I never heard them speak, I never finished Decay. ::First off, sign your comments. Second, Gina Cross did technically speak, because she's the woman in the Hazard Course. Also, supposedly she says "consider your ass covered", 'cause, um, that's the quote. Smelltheashes 22:05, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Both of the Decay characters talk, so 3 of the playable characters talk-- 18:48, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Barney in more of Half Life It says that Barney is only seen in Half Life banging on the door, but when the security guards are at their posts before the Resonance Cascade, they'll say "hey catch me later I'll buy you a beer." I've always assumed that's why Barney owes Gordon a beer and ALL those security guards were Barney. Or at least one of them. :You need to sign your comments. At the time Half-Life was made, all the guards were called Barneys. But that was retconed into one guy being Barney. The beer thing is just a reference to that one random line that the guards would say. SuperMario2 19:26, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Barney at the start of Blue Shift. "At the start of Half-Life, Barney is seen by Gordon knocking on a door with his armor vest, helmet and flashlight already equipped. As this security guard was retconned as Barney Calhoun for Blue Shift, an inconsistency appeared, Barney obtaining his equipment in his locker only after entering the door." Most of this is true. Before Barney got his helmet and vest he still has his flashlight. He dosent get it with the rest of his stuff. SuperMario2 14:56, May 14, 2011 (UTC)